priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 36 - Faruru! Please Wake Up-dechu!
Faruru! Please Wake Up-dechu! is the 36th episode of PriPara, and aired on March 14th, 2015. Plot ''Faruru suddenly collapses and the blame is all on Laala, she desperately wants to save her, but Unicorn refuses to let her anywhere near her. Together with the others Laala sets out to awaken her friend! '' Summary Everyone watches with shock as Faruru lays on the ground. Everyone offers to help but Unicorn tells them it isn't any use; CPR and any other sort of health aid will help her. She forces Laala to get away and blames her for causing this and demands that she gets away. Everyone panics and the girls take off, leaving Unicorn to cry as she tells the unconscious Faruru that more than anything she wanted to be her friend. But she knew she couldn't so she kept her distance instead. Changed back into their normal coords, the girls try to figure out what to do. Unicorn won't let them near her either, so for the time being they can't do a thing. They are joined by Meganii and Meganee, who explain that Faruru is unable to snap her ticket, and he explains why this is using his own hologram abilities. Everyone is amazed by this, and he continues by explaining to everyone that Faruru is a vocal doll. She is born from the feelings, desires, and wishes of girls who desire to be idols. The feelings gave birth to her, and Unicorn discovered her PriTicket while looking through books and brought Faruru to life by scanning it. She was focused on becoming the top idol and her progress increased greatly. However, she began to gain self-awareness and within her, a soul was born. Meeting Laala awakened that, and her mind grew larger - allowing her to learn many things, and she took an interest in something other than becoming a Divine Idol. She desired to have friends, instead of only fans, so snapping her PriTicket, which she was never meant to do, showed that she was able to do the impossible; for someone like her. In a way, she was like a computer program, and the soul born in her was a "bug" in her system. He ends his show for everyone, stating that she may have been aware this would happen, but she did it anyway. Unicorn claims she was worried this would happen, and the girls ask if that meant she was born to die upon gaining a friend. As everyone sadly comments on this, Laala starts to feel worse as Unicorn explains that things like affection weren't meant for her. She hid her care and love for Faruru to make sure it didn't happen, but she still wanted friends anyway. Laala, now realizing this is her fault admits to it, but Meganii claims opposite. Faruru wanted this more than anything, and hearing this Laala asks if there is anything they can do to wake her up. He reveals that he doesn't know, along with Meganee, causing her more grief. Everyone stands in silence, slowly leaving PriPara or to resume their work. Laala and the others go elsewhere to try to comfort her and figure out what to do. Mirei and Shion admit that neither of them know what to do to solve this either. Laala recalls when she first met Faruru, and suddenly both Mirei and Shion get an idea. They reveal that Laala's prism voice may be the very thing needed to wake her up. It has very special, mysterious powers and they believe this is the key. Laala recalls just how precious this voice was, because in the past everyone chastised her for being loud; but on stage she learned to open up, she made new friends, and even though things led to arguments their relationships were stronger. She even got to encourage others to be brave and confident, saw real miracles occur right before her, and got to join a team with someone she admired. With a powerful resolve, Laala decides it is worth a try. Although Kuma and Usagi are concerned, Laala refuses to give up. On the platform where Faruru resides, Unicorn tries to keep her warm - although knowing it is futile. She speaks to her, in hopes of getting her to awaken, but soon bursts into tears when she thinks about the many things she never got to say to her. She is joined by Laala and the others, who call out to her. They explain to her what they plan to do in order to wake Faruru up, and explain that with the power of her Prism Voice, Miracles happen. Unicorn tells them it is only pointless, since she believes Laala's prism voice is way too inexperienced. She yells at them and the girls quickly run away after she chases them, threatening to use her horn on them. After the girls manage to escape her, Laala sadly cries again. By now, Usagi and Kuma believe it may be just as worthless to try - but Laala refuses, as do the other girls. Laala promises to keep working if that is what it takes, and the other girls agree. She promises to do her best and with that the girls leave. The next day, Laala runs from school and straight to home. She uses this time training, as do the other girls while Unicorn tries a multitude of ways to wake Faruru; like using alarm clocks, making Sadako chant with the rest of Sophie's fan club, even using Chanko to act like a really loud sumo wrestler. Eventually, Unicorn splashes herself with cold water many times over and over, then runs over to a tomb to prey, and even tries to glue the Ticket back together. One evening, Laala loudly practices speaking so that she can sing better. When Non comes into the room she apologizes for being too loud, but Non explains that she actually came in to voice confidence in Laala; considering how worried she is for Faruru. The other girls also spend their time enunciating their words through various activities. Unicorn feels herself lose more faith, now covered in glue. She rolls over to Faruru and apologizes for this while laying next to her. Eventually Laala heads into PriPara. She changes into her chosen coord and appears on stage to perform in hopes of reaching Faruru. While she performs, she thinks about Faruru and all of their times together. She promises to sing even louder if she is unable to do it this time, promising that she will be reunited with Faruru one day. After the performance, everyone cheers for Laala. However, Unicorn has no faith in her Prism Voice and takes off. The others decide that now they need to perform their group performance and decide to wear the Paradise Coord. Laala agrees and they run back inside, changing into the coords. At Faruru's side, Unicorn claims it was no good and bursts into tears again as a few onlookers watch. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi *Unicorn *Hanana *Eiko *Non Manaka *Meganii Akai *Akai Meganee *Nene Tokuda Major Events * It was revealed that Faruru's PriTicket was made because of many people wishing to become an idol. Trivia * For most of the part in Laala's performance, her aura was quite weak, not until when she started to do her Making Drama. ** This might mean her Prism Voice was weak, as shown by the worried look on Kuma and Usagi's faces. *The winning Design from PriPara school's competition makes another cameo, the first time this happened was in Episode 11. *Love Friend Style is a unit song. However, Laala performs it alone, making it the first unit song to be performed as solo. **This also marks Laala's first solo performance. Videos Awards Screen Shot 2016-02-19 at 9.01.20 AM.png|Chibi Wiki Award Winner for "Best Episode Arc" (Shared between Ep. 36-38) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Chibi Wiki Award Winner